


Accidental Sleepover

by EverlyRoseMonest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Freeform, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Being an Idiot, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlyRoseMonest/pseuds/EverlyRoseMonest
Summary: Keith gets so drunk, he doesnt even notice that the uber drops him off at the wrong house. Lance's house.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely based off a post I found on pinterest about a guy drunkenly walking into a womans house cuz he forgot his parents moved.

Keith has fucked up, fucked up bad. For a young man who drank as much as he did, you think he would know his own limits. But no, Keith has long passed healthy consumption for the night. If you had asked him he was tell you that the world was slightly spinning, that was the first sign something wasn't going to go right tonight.   
Keith should have noticed that the driver wasn't listening when he gave his uber his address. He should have noticed that through his slurred words May streat sounded like Maine street. He should have noticed when the car came to a stop that the house was the wrong color. Hell it was the wrong style of house, way to big and fancy.   
Not even to mention the fucking Christmas lights. Keith and shiro never put up Christmas lights. Shiro was to old and crippled, and Keith just refused to do it. But nonetheless the door was unlocked, and as soon as his head hit the couch Keith was old cold. Faint sounds of whispered Spanish filled his head for reasons he couldn't place. His only though was how Shiro was going to kill him, if only he knew just how much worse the next morning would be. 

The owners of the large house were a family of Cuban Americans, the only two of the 8 people who lived there home were a tall woman, and an even taller boy.

“ what exactly just happened?” Veronica asked looking at the pale long haired boy passed out on there rose colored couch. Lance glanced at her, unsure himself. The man seemed about his age, older by only a little. Lance took a step closer and the smell of alcohol filled his nose.   
“ He's more than just drunk, he's so waisted he probably thought this was his house.” lance said picking up the wallet the man has dropped. “ Keith Kogane, that name sound familiar.”   
“ Should we wake him?” V asked her brother, for once not knowing what to do.  
“ I don't think we could if we wanted to, here help me turn him on his side.” lance said, the two turned him over lance pulling off his jacket, mentally commenting on the cropped part. He grabbed a blanket and covered him up.   
“ we just letting him sleep here?” veronica asked.  
“ If we kick him out he could get mugged, or worse. What if it was Luis, or Rachel? Or-”  
“ okay I get it I'll wash his jacket and get him some of Luis clothes for tomorrow.” she sighed taking the jacket and walking towards the laundry room. Lance looked back at the man, he was pale with long black hair he had in a ponytail. He had a scar on his cheek, and Lance wondered what it was from. If you could look past the freaking smell, he was rather cute.   
“ Goodnight Keith.” Lance chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know your Lover Boy

Keith's head hurt, no bbn it didn't just hurt, it was in pain. He sat up slowly eyes squeezed closed as he waited for a little of the pounding behind his eyes to calm down just a little. When he opened them, he was first met with a tall glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. Next he notice this wasn't his house, he threw his head around; regretting it inherently as his head started to pound. What was he doing here? He remembered going out with Matt and Pidge, he drank to much, was responsible and called a cab and. Nothing. The rest is blank. He sighed and looked back at the coffee table, his jacket sat there neatly folded over some other clothes. A plate of food sat there too, pancakes and bacon.   
He groaned drinking the water and aspirin, he wondered how hard it would be to slip out. Make a run for it and not have to deal with the embarrassment of it all.   
“ Morning.” Keith heard a soft voice, like they were talking in Hope's of not hurting his head. Keith looked over at the archway, a tall and tan boy stood there. He had dazzling blue eyes and short brown hair, he was slightly lanky but in the turtleneck he wore it wasn't apparent. He held a cup of coffee he walked over and placed it on the table for Keith. “ how's your head?” he asked in a way that made Keith's gay little heart skip a beat. The man's kindness made Keith feel worse about not remembering.   
“ Its pounding,” He said, why did he say that?  
“ Do you remember last night?” the man asked, and he shook his head. “ well there is a change of clothes and breakfast, your phone was dead so I plugged it in I'll go get it for you.” he said starting to walk away again. “ I'm Lance by the way.” then walked away. Keith smelled his shirt, recoiling a little. He quickly took it off and started putting on the one Lance left him. If you think Keith was taking waking up in a stranger's house strangely well you would be wrong. Inside he was a screaming mess. If they slept together, then Keith broke his promise to Shiro. He promised no more drunk one night stands after the last one stalked him.   
“ We didn't do anything if that's what your thinking.” Lance's voice came again, causing Keith to spin around. He caught the man checking him out suddenly very aware he was half naked in a stranger's living room. “ You came in drunk and confused and passed out, I think your uber got the wrong address. Veronica and I decided it best to keep an eye on you so nothing bad happened. “ Lance explained passing Keith back his phone. “ Some Shiro was blowing up your phone this morning so I told him what happened, I hope that was okay.”  
“ It's fine, thank you.” Keith said embarrassed. “ I'm sorry about breaking into your house.” Lance just chuckled.   
“ You didn't do anything wrong. Rather it be my house than the neighbors, there wackjobs. Might have shot you on the spot.”  
“ Reassuring.” Keith sighed. “ I'm Keith, it's nice to meet you Lance.”   
“ You too Keith.” he said, Keith's heart skipped again what he said his name. “ would you like to run you a shower?” he offered, Keith just shook his head   
“ No I should be getting home, umm.” Keith grabbed a paper and crayon and wrote down his number handing it to Lance, who raised a brow.   
“ Hitting on me?” he teased.  
“ Wh-what n what no!” Keith stuttered turning read. “ its um it's so I ugh can get you your shirt back. “   
“ Make you a deal, you keep that.” he said poking his chest. “ and I'll keep this.” he said holding the paper. “ and I'll see you again.”   
“ Deal.” Keith said too fast, he grabbed his stuff thanked lance again and left. He didn't even eat the food he made him. 

***

“ Keith! Thank god you're okay you had everyone worried sick!” Shiro yelled as Keith walked in the door, Pidge and Matt sat on the couch as well.   
“ Lance said he called you, that should have stopped your worrying. Can you hush my head is still pounding.” Keith complained.   
“ Lance? Did you make a new fuck buddy? “ Matt asked with a sheepish smile. Keith felt his cheeks get slightly warm,  
“ No I broke into his house cuz my stupid uber dropped me off at the wrong address.” Keith said, Pidge chuckled.   
“ Do you know this Lance's last name?” she asked crossing her legs.  
“ No, I was busy being embarrassed about breaking into his house. “ Keith sighed.  
“ McClain. “ Shiro said, Keith looked at him with confusion. “ He told me it when he called me, his sister Veronica is one of my students. I've talked about her, she is the overachiever with the cute hair.” Keith thought for a moment and nodded in remembrance.   
“ Oh ya you gayed out when she first cut it.” Keith said. “ I couldn't get you to shut up for a week.”   
“ It was a cute haircut okay.” Shiro grumped. “ Anyway, Keith we really need to talk about how often and excessively you drink.”   
“ Shiro can you give me the dad talk later, my head is still pounding and I cant handle yelling. “ Keith sighed. Shiro nodded and pointed to Keith's room for him to sleep, then pinching the bridge of his nose. As he walked away he heard Shiro ask   
“ What am I gonna do, I don't want this to be his life.” and to that, Keith thought, neither do I.  
Keith thought about taking a shower, but instead went right to his room. It was bland and almost all white and grey, not very him but it worked. He fell onto the bed curling his legs up, as the smell of cinnamon hit him he remembered he was wearing the shirt from Lance's house. He smiled.  
Pidge rushed into Keith's room and bounced onto the other side of the bed.  
“ I know your lover boy.”


End file.
